All We'll Ever Be
by ILuvRonniekins
Summary: PREOOTP FIC! Ginny has always loved Harry, but he thinks it's only a crush, what happens when he finds her crying over him some night? Story about the trials and tribulations of love, heart break and friendship! READ IT! RR
1. In Love Again

All We'll Ever Be  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, do we really have to go through this again we don't own anything . Well except the plot!!!! Please don't sue!!!!!  
  
Sum: Ginny is in love with Harry... Harry thinks it is just a crush and one night she breaks down and an un-welcomed visitor sees her crying.  
  
A/N: This is a pre- ootp fic.... I am still debating whether or not to continue writing it as such or try to work it in as a 6th year story. If you would like to help me in discerning what I should do I would appreciate feedback in either a review or e-mail at iluvronniekins@hotmail.com.... If you choose to email me please put the story title in the subject field! Thank you ! I hope you enjoy this and please by all means! Review!  
  
****OH and before you accuse me of Plagiarism, please read my info on my profile*****  
  
Chapter one: In Love Again  
  
Ginny Weasley sat alone in the common room, pretending to do her potions essay, even though she had been staring at someone, Harry of course. The same boy she always stared at. Every time she looked at him her heart ached. She had grown to be good friends with Harry recently, and even though it raised her hopes a little bit, her heart sank every time she talked to him. Every time she heard his voice, she couldn't help but realize that that she would never hear that voice say "I love you." And every time he smiled her insides turned themselves in knots, because she knew it was only a friendly smile and that she shouldn't expect more. Every time he talked to another girl, Ginny couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy inside her, even though he had every right to talk to them. Every time she heard his name her ears involuntarily perked up and listened to what was being said. Ginny knew that she had no chance with Harry but she couldn't help herself.  
  
She thought about him non-stop. She tried to get over him, she tried to push him out of her mind, she tried to move on, but one smile from him made all the feelings rush back to her heart like a stampede. She tried to point out his faults to herself but the few that she did find made her love Harry even more. Ginny was in love. And you can't just make yourself fall out of love. Not that love is a bad thing, but when it is not a mutual feeling it is quite painful. She could think of hundreds of reasons why Harry would never love her back and she should just move on. but it didn't help the feeling was there.  
  
The next day Ginny and Harry were talking and laughing about how terrible Snape was, and every time Harry laughed she fell in love with him all over again. She knew she was torturing herself by talking to him and being friends with him, but being away from him was painful also. One day Ginny just had an emotional breakdown over this, and began crying in the common room late one night. She heard someone come down the stairs from the dormitories, but she didn't look up. She hoped it was Ron- he could comfort her, but instead it was the person she wanted to see the least and the most- Harry.  
  
"Ginny what's wrong?" He asked concerned  
  
She looked up into his eyes, Should she tell him that he was the reason she was crying. He already knew that she liked him, what did she have to lose?  
  
"Nothing," she said unconvincingly as she hastily wiped away her tears and got up to leave. Harry stopped her and looked in her eyes.  
  
"Ginny, you can tell me anything, it'll make you fell better if you say whats on your mind," He persuaded  
  
This was a pivotal point in the conversation. Should she break down and tell him, or should she run away? She took a deep breath.  
  
"I.I. I don't know how to act around you," she sobbed  
  
" What do you mean? Just be yourself," He told her  
  
"I can't"  
  
"Of course you can"  
  
"No, I can't, I can't just be friends with you- it's just to painful," she sobbed while she looked away, His hands still gently gripping her arms to keep her there. She couldn't look it him-it was too embarrassing. Here she was basically saying that she loved him even though she knew he would not say it back.  
  
"Ginny..," Harry started but suddenly found himself at a loss for words.  
  
"Harry," she said shakily "I don't know if I should smile because you're my friend or cry because that's all we'll ever be" just choking out the words between sobs as she now looked up into his eyes. Her Courage failed her and she broke his grasp and ran to her room.  
  
A/N: Review 


	2. Ponder

All We'll Ever Be  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, do we really have to go through this again we don't own anything . Well except the plot!!!! Please don't sue!!!!!  
  
Sum: Ginny is in love with Harry... Harry thinks it is just a crush and one night she breaks down and an un-welcomed visitor sees her crying.  
  
A/N: ok chapter two it sucks but this will get better this is just Harry's problems. Poor guy ne ways read it review it!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: nothing is ours!!!!! We wish Ron and Harry were ours but no  
  
Chapter 2: Ponder  
  
After Ginny had run out Harry just stood in the common room wondering what to do, should he chase her? Should he let it be? He wanted to dry her tears, yet he didn't know if he should. He had to admit that he was friends with Ginny and it hurt him to see her like this, but he just didn't like her the ways she liked him. He couldn't help it and he felt terrible that he was the source of her tears. Yet somewhere deep inside he felt for her. He had once felt the way she did about him, it wasn't for her, it was for Cho, but still he knew the feeling. Desperately wanting their small friendship to evolve into something more. But what Harry had was a crush; Ginny's feelings were of love, full-blown love.  
  
Harry just didn't understand this though, he thought that Ginny had a crush on him "THE BOY WHO LIVED" she didn't care about what he really was, who he was on the inside. did she? Harry became weary of fighting with himself and headed toward his dormitory he paused briefly at the staircase to the girl's rooms, turned and walked slowly up the staircase to his room.  
  
A/N:I know crappy!!!! Uh it even makes me sick.. Review. 


	3. Morning Recollections

Here's chapter three... Remember to review  
  
Disclaimer: duh!!!!  
  
Chapter 3 : Morning Recollections  
  
Ginny sat at breakfast with her head cradled in her hand. She was stirring her oatmeal and starring blankly out into space. Her thoughts kept drifting to the night before. How could she have poured her heart out to him like that? It was awful stupid of her! But she had to admit that Harry did have a way of getting people to tell him anything. That's what made her love him so much, you could always count on him to be there when you needed him. Ginny continued to fall deeper into her thoughts when Hermione came up.  
  
"Hey Gin!" Hermione said. She seemed awful bubbly, But why shouldn't she, she was in love. she didn't know it yet, but she was.  
  
"Wha..oh. Good Morning Hermione," Ginny stated blankly  
  
"Is there something wrong," Hermione asked, " you don't look happy."  
  
"Oh. Nothing. just.just.. Uh . MEN," Ginny said  
  
"OoOohhhhhh.Harry huh?" Hermione asked  
  
"Yeah, I cried again last night, I find myself doing that a lot lately. It wouldn't have been so bad though, but this time when I was crying Harry showed up!!! And me, well stupid me, I told him the reason I was crying. So now he knows that I am still madly in love with him and I don't know what to do. Oh Hermione he doesn't love me back, he never will. I just can't make myself stop loving him," Ginny said sobbing  
  
"Oh Gin, don't cry. No guy is worth your tears, He'll come around Gin just be patient, don't force yourself to not love him anymore.. If you love him you were meant to love him, just wait you'll see, everything will be alright." Hermione said patting Ginny on the back. Hermione had always had this comforting air to her; she was like a big sister to Ginny. The big sister Ginny needed in a house-full of brothers and a mother that understood nothing about love.  
  
"Why does it have to be so painful," Ginny said  
  
"Hey Herms, Gin!" Ron said walking up "Er. What's wrong?" He said when he got a better glimpse of the situation.  
  
"Nothing Ron," Hermione snapped, "Girl stuff, you wouldn't want to know."  
  
"OoOohhhhh.Harry huh?" Ron asked  
  
"What!!!" Ginny said popping her head off of Hermione's shoulder "Why does everyone assume it is Harry? I could be crying about anything.. Why is Harry the only thing everyone thinks I am allowed to cry about?"  
  
"Sorry Gin.. Just seems logical," He apologized  
  
Ginny went back to her place on Hermiones shoulder and sobbed some more.  
  
"What is it" Ron mouthed to Hermione  
  
"Harry" Hermione answered  
  
Ron nodded he understood.  
  
"You know you guys. I'm not blind," Ginny, said "I saw that"  
  
Ginny ran out of the Great Hall and Ron and Hermione just sat there staring at each other.  
  
Ginny did not stop running she kept going, she was trying to flee her pain she was sick of being in love, and in her opinion there was nothing more painful than loving someone who didn't love you. She was running when all of a sudden she ran into something or someone. It knocked the air out of her and she lay there and the floor with her eyes closed trying to regain her composure. She flicked her eyes open to see big emerald green ones staring back. Harry Reached out a hand to help her up, she accepted in and climbed to her feet.  
  
"Oh Gin, I am so sorry, are you okay?" Harry asked  
  
"Er.yeah, I guess I should look where I am going," She said with a fake smile  
  
Harry just stared at her he had a look of concern on his face.  
  
"Gin, have you been crying.." He asked searching her eyes  
  
Ginny looked away and nodded weakly. Harry raised his hand and wiped away a small tear that started to roll down her cheek with his thumb. He was torturing her, here she was crying over him and he was wiping away her tears and . Ginny looked down at her hand it was still clutched in Harry's.  
  
"Ginny, Why are you crying. is it about last night?" Harry inquired  
  
She started to pull away but Harry gripped her hand even harder.  
  
"Because if it is" he started "I think I found my voice again and I know what I was going to say" he said  
  
Ginny looked up staring deep in his eyes waiting for him to speak.  
  
"Ginny, I don't know why you like me so much, what am I??? I'm not that special I am just Harry.and anyone that has ever like me has liked me because of my celebrity status, I want some one that will love me for me not for what I have done!!! Ginny I don't want to hurt you but I just feel that you don't know me right you have me all wrong. I cant be who you think I am. We are friends Gin but you're like a sister to me. And I don't think I can handle a relationship right now and there's this whole thing with Cho, but I just don't understand why you like me and I don't think you should and." he just kept talking.  
  
Ginny had broken down into sobs by now, this wasn't what she had wanted to hear, she was like a sister to him?.. But she couldn't help but smile at his insecurities he didn't understand why she loved him.  
  
"Harry" she said tears glinting in her eyes "I don't love you because of a title, or your fame, I love you because you are Harry and I know the real Harry, that's why I love you." She spat out still crying  
  
"What? You love me???" he asked amazed  
  
"Yes," she said drawing closer to him, maybe this is it, maybe he would kiss her and they would be happy and be together.  
  
"Why?" he asked  
  
This was enough to send Ginny over the edge and she started crying again and ran away.  
  
A/N: Review Please 


	4. Green Eyes and Broken Hearts

A/N: Here it is chapter four, Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing , the plot belongs to me though so I guess I own that  
  
Chapter 4: Green eyes and Broken Hearts  
  
Ginny ran into her room and threw herself on the bed. Everyone was at breakfast on his warm Saturday morning and here she was in her room crying for the third time in two days! Why was Harry so stubborn why couldn't he understand what she was saying? She had just stood right in front of him and told him she loved him and that fame didn't matter to her, and it was going well until he wanted to know why, Hadn't he learned by now that you love someone just because you do and there really is no reason why?  
  
Ginny continued to cry when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"GO AWAY," she screamed at the rude intruder.  
  
"Ginny, let me talk to you, please," The voice said, It was Ron  
  
"Okay, Come in," She choked  
  
Ron walked in and drew back the curtains on her bed and sat at the foot of it.  
  
"Ginny, what's wrong" he asked "Harry came to me this morning and told me had started crying and had run away, and he was worried about you," he said  
  
"Why should he be?" She said icily "He's the one who did it to me!"  
  
"What. Harry made you cry?" He asked  
  
"Yes, he always makes me cry, This time it was different though I stood right in front of him and told him." She stopped realizing what she was saying to her brother "Ron, Just leave you don't want to hear my stupid problems" she said  
  
"Yes I do, what did you tell him Gin?" He asked putting a comforting hand on hers.  
  
"I stood there and. and I told him I loved him!"  
  
" What did he say?"  
  
"You love me?" she said " And then I was like yes and Ron it was going to be perfect we just stood there for a second and I knew something was going to happen , but then he asked why. " She told Ron  
  
" And what did you do?" Ron asked  
  
"I ran away, why can't he accept that I love him, why is it so complicated???" she asked burying her head in Ron's shoulder.  
  
" Oh Gin, I am sorry, but you know us we're really stupid. It took Hermione forever to get it through to me, but she finally did." He said with this weird half grin half concerned look on his face.  
  
"What, are you two. a couple?" she asked  
  
"Not yet , I am still playing stupid. Hey maybe that's what Harry is doing, we just don't wan to give in right away we want to let you hang on for awhile, we like the attention, I mean Hermione practically told me, I mean she hinted around it but I got the point."  
  
"What did you say to her?"  
  
"Checkmate!, we were playing chess at the time and I had just beat her"  
  
"That's better than why!" Ginny said starting to sob again  
  
"Gin, Listen maybe he was going to say something other than that , Harry finds himself at a loss for words a lot, I'll have a talk with him, He'll come around, don't worry" he said patting her on the back and leaving the room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next day Ginny looked great on the outside but on the inside she was dying. She had decided not to look upset anymore because it wasn't helping anything. Everyone around her was just becoming concerned. She sat in the common room reading a book, directly across from her was Harry, he was reading a quidditch book. He kept looking over his book at Ginny, she seemed fine, but he knew her to well she was hiding it. He felt terrible, Ron had come down from her room yesterday mad at Harry threatening to beat his brains out for making his sister cry. He wanted to know why he just couldn't see the girl he knew, the one that was smart, talented, pretty and innocent. Harry had to admit Ginny was all of these, He didn't know why he didn't love her himself. He looked back across the room at her and found her staring at him she quickly looked back down at her book and he saw a small tear fall silently down her cheek. And it hit him, like a ton of bricks right in the skull. She loved him, she loved him. Harry kept repeating these words in his head, it made him feel happy. No one had ever loved him before, well besides his mum and dad and Sirius, but that was different that was parental love. She loved him, for him, who he really was, and he was a git for wondering why. Harry put down the book and walked over to Ginny, When she saw him coming she immediately sunk low in her chair.  
  
"Hi Gin" he said sitting in the chair next to her  
  
"Hello, Harry.I trust your day has been well," she said without looking up  
  
"Ginny, I'm sorry, I should have just accepted what you told me . but I am stupid, I am to stupid to see what I have had in front of me all this time, You love me for me," he said pulling the book away from her face. She looked up into his eyes and smiled.  
  
"I'm glad it finally hit you Potter," she said  
  
And he pulled her into a hug.  
  
A/N: Review! 


	5. Love is So Overrated

A/N: Okay here we go chapter 5, Read and review  
  
Disclaimer: nothing  
  
Chapter 5: Love is so overrated!  
  
Ginny lay in bed that night twisting a red lock of hair around her finger. She was so happy, Harry had got the point and he loved her, that was all that mattered! Harry loved her.  
  
"Harry loves me," she muttered to herself, it felt so good to say it, Harry loved her.  
  
Harry sat in his bed thinking about what had happened earlier that night between him and Ginny. He had realized the reason she loved him and had told her that, but he couldn't help but feel like he was leading her on. He didn't say he loved her, but something inside told him that she thought that he had meant he had loved her when he didn't. Everything was becoming so clear! He had told her that he knew she loved him and she had thought he loved her. He had hugged her, it was a friendly hug, but she had probably seen it as something more. He had to do something, he wanted to know her better, then maybe he could fall in love with her but for right now they were friends and nothing more. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already had, but leading her on would be more painful in the end He had to find some way to tell her that they were only friends. He had to get out of his room it was so cold and he wanted to get out of the tight cramped space of his bed he needed to pace. He grabbed his robe and wand and headed down to the common room.  
  
Ginny was grinning from ear to ear she kept muttering to herself, she hated talking to herself, she always did when she was happy and there was no one else to talk to plus Hermione wouldn't wake up to talk to her but her friends kept telling her to shut up and leave because she was waking them. They were used to her talking to herself, they didn't mind it though it was a sign she was happy the only time they minded it was when it interrupted their sleep. Ginny decided to leave the room when her friend Chloe had stuck her head through Ginny's bed curtains screaming for her to shut up so she could get some sleep. Ginny put on her robes and quietly slipped through the door making her way down to the common room.  
  
Harry entered the common room and pulled a chair up in front of the fire. He sat down his head resting in his hand. He didn't sit down long though he got up and began to pace the common room. It helped him to think. He was still pacing when he heard a noise from the stairs. He turned to see Ginny walk over and sit on a couch. He was in the shadows and she didn't see him. She sat down and watched the fire, she had a huge smile on her face and it sounded like she was muttering to herself. Harry decided that it was now or never. He walked over and sat with her on the couch.  
  
"So.. You can't sleep either?" he asked stirring her out of her trance.  
  
"Oh. Hi Harry didn't see you there, yeah its been a tough night." She said "Why are you down here?" she inquired.  
  
"Oh, just thinking about some things" He said  
  
"What things?" she asked, laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
A thousand things went through Harry's mind right now at the top of them was that the situation was exactly as he thought it to be; she thought that he loved her. He raised his hand to push her away but stopped. God it felt good to have her with him like that, wait what was he thinking, he was just desperate for attention from a girl, he didn't love her, this was totally defeating the purpose. He gently lifted her head off of his shoulder. Ginny stared at him pleadingly.  
  
"Gin, we need to talk," he began  
  
"What about?" she asked  
  
"About us, Gin I think you have the wrong idea about us, I mean I think you have things all wrong, you think I love you. The truth is I don't love you, I mean.. I care for you, you are my friend, But today I just wanted to let you know that I know the reason you love me, and I appreciate it I mean no one has loved me before, but we have to take this slow I just can't rush myself into these situations, I hope you understand." He said  
  
Ginny stood and he thought she was going to run away but instead she stood right in front of him with her fists clutched.  
  
"Harry you prick (a/n: thank you reviewers for that one!), What more can I do I guess you and me, that idea is just hopeless, I mean I am just a girl standing in front of a guy asking him to love me, but that guy happens to be a pinhead that doesn't seem to care!" she cried angrily.  
  
Uh oh Harry thought, the Weasley temper was getting the best of her! Harry quickly jumped off of the couch barley missing her fist.  
  
" Gin, stop " he yelled "love is so overrated!!!" dodging yet another blow.  
  
He backed up and she followed him with her fist in the air, she cornered him and he sunk to the ground and tried to get away but she pounced on him. He was pinned to the ground Ginny on top of him ready to punch him.  
  
"You know Gin, Your pretty when you're mad!" he said  
  
"Reall.oh no you don't you out get out of this that easy" she said slapping him on the side of the head.  
  
"Ow. Gin that hurt" he said rubbing his head " and I am serious. you are pretty when you're mad!"  
  
"Harry, you had better be glad you're so cute or that attempt to save your life wouldn't have worked," she said letting go of him.  
  
He flashed a genuine smile; it of course made Ginny crumble.  
  
"Friends?" He said extending his hand.  
  
"Friends!" she said taking it  
  
A/N: review please!!! 


	6. Say it Isn't So

All We'll Ever Be  
  
A/N: Okie dokie Please Review and all that....  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
Chapter 6: Say it isn't so  
  
The next morning Ginny could be found in the common room writing furiously in a little purple book. She couldn't believe what had happened the night before. "FRIENDS???" she kept muttering to herself. Ginny was never one to do things like that, make up with a guy who had just broke her heart for the millionth time. She hadn't let her tears get the best of her this time though, she let her temper shine through. Surely Harry thought she had been joking, that she really wasn't hurt. But she still found it hard to believe she had made up with him just like that, It was never like Ginny to hold a grudge but never like her to just give in and make up. Maybe it was because he told her she was beautiful, what was she kidding herself? That was a pitiful attempt to not get punched in the face. She smiled, it had worked though! Harry had always had that effect on her, made her do things that she didn't normally do. She finished writing and went down to breakfast.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry came down to the common room, he had awoken late because he had been up all night with scar pains. He didn't really feel like having breakfast so he sat down and began to rub his head. He leaned back and there was a sharp pain in his leg. He jumped up from his seat and stared into the chair, there sat a small purple book of some sort, the corner had poked him in the leg when he sat. He picked it up and flipped to the last page, it read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
You and I had a huge fight last night, you broke my heart again! Why do you do it to me? I can't understand why you can't just give in to me, I may not be smart, or pretty, or anything you want in a girl, but I have something all those other girls don't! I love you.. is it too much to ask for reciprocated feelings??? I remember that short time yesterday when I thought you loved me, it was wonderful, I felt like I was on top of the world. But then last night gravity pulled me down to my foolishness again, You didn't love me like I thought you had, you had just confused me. You explained why, but did you not think it would hurt me again? You probably think I am crazy, going after you with fists like that. But you don't understand, a broken heart hurts, you will understand one day though when somebody does it to you. I felt like crying but didn't want you to see me cry again, so I lost it. but you acted like it was no big deal and won me over, yet again, with your charm and gorgeous smile. But when I woke up I mentally kicked myself for making up with you, you need to understand how I feel, but you never will. Oh well, breakfast is starting, I will finish this later..  
  
With all my love, Ginny  
  
Harry stared in disbelief at the book which he held, was this a letter she intended to give to him??? He did feel bad now, he was a horrible person to her.. all she wanted was a little attention. She just wanted someone to love her. he glanced at the page again, 'I may not be smart or pretty, or anything you want in a girl'. He looked away, but she was those things. She was very pretty, he hadn't lied last night when he had told her she was pretty. He liked the way her soft brown eyes sparkled with mischief when she was up to something, the way her bright red hair fell gently about her shoulders, the way her freckles lay on her cheeks, the way she smiled.. he really liked her smile. And she was smart too, she could perform charms and transfiguration especially well, sometimes just as well as Hermione. She was what he looked for in a girl, and he questioned himself to why he didn't love her. Harry placed the book in his bag and went down to find Ginny.  
  
When Harry reached the great hall he found Hermione and Ron sitting together eating breakfast, but there was no sign of Ginny. He went through all of his classes and didn't see her in the halls. That night after dinner, he walked through the portrait hole and found her curled up in a chair reading a book. He approached cautiously.  
  
"Um. Hi Ginny" He said sitting down  
  
"Oh, hi Harry" She answered looking at him.  
  
"Gin, I found this, this morning, I haven't seen you anywhere today, or I would have given it to you" he said while pulling the book out of his bag and handing it to her.  
  
"Oh.. My notebook, I've been looking everywhere for it.... you didn't read anything did you?????" she asked with a scared expression on her face.  
  
"Well.." Harry began. " I. I didn't know who's it was, so I read the last page that you wrote, I. I'm sorry."  
  
Ginny just sat there her mouth moving in silence, Harry had read her diary! She couldn't believe it.  
  
"Oh Harry, you mustn't do that, I have personal things in there!!!!" Ginny said, she felt like crying.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but all I read is that letter you were going to give me.. nothing else I swear!" Harry promised. "What letter???" Ginny asked.  
  
"This one" Harry said taking the book and opening it to the page he had read.  
  
Ginny looked at it, then looked up blushing, "Oh!!! That's not a. letter!" Ginny said cautiously.  
  
"Well then, what is it?" Harry inquired  
  
"It's... It's . It's. Listen it's to embarrassing for me, I don't want to tell you." She replied shakily.  
  
"Oh come on Gin" Harry began "You know you can tell me, I mean it shouldn't be embarrassing for you, I won't judge or anything. " He reassured her.  
  
"Oh, you promise you won't laugh?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Promise" Harry said.  
  
"Well, you see, after my first year here, I had all these feelings bottled up, you know from.. from the .. the chamber. Anyways I bought a million diary's I wanted to some how ease my pain with them. But Dear Diary, never worked, I just couldn't trust something I couldn't see. So I tried everything, I had to talk to something, someone... nothing worked though. The trust just wasn't there, but then I thought of the one person who went through almost everything I did. it was you, and I found it comforting, I could somehow write to Dear Harry easily. So I've used your name in it ever since and, trust me it has nothing to do with .. well.. with the thought of us." Ginny said very slowly, seemingly finding interest in her feet.  
  
"Gin, that's not embarrassing! I would have done it too! I mean sometimes I just need someone to talk to, but no one understands me, no ones been attacked the way I have. So I pen it up, and .. and ...." Harry sighed " It's hard, I admire you for overcoming that Tom thing." He said staring at her. Ginny looked up and found him staring at her, she turned red and looked back down.  
  
"Thanks, listen .. er . Harry, if you ever need someone to talk to, remember me, I went through some hard stuff too and talking to an actual person would be nice." Ginny said quickly.  
  
" That would be great, finally someone who somewhat understands.!" Harry said. And as he said this he looked at her. There she sat, and with her bright red hair crowning her head, her freckles and glimmering eyes, he noticed she had this radiance, she seemed to be glowing. His mouth dropped, it was like seeing her in a whole new light. She sat there biting her lip and staring at him, and it occurred to him that the girl in front of him was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Harry didn't want to stare, but she was so gorgeous. He didn't know what had sparked it, or why he saw her like this, but he was in awe.  
  
"Harry. er. are you okay?" She asked, breaking his trance.  
  
"Er. Yeah, I am sorry, it's just nice to know that I have someone.. " He said dreamily.  
  
"To..er. talk to about this sort of thing" He added very quickly.  
  
"Yeah, well Harry I have a big transfiguration test tomorrow, I best be off to bed." She said rising.  
  
"Yeah, er night Gin!" He called after her as she walked toward the stairs.  
  
" You too." She called over her shoulder and then disappeared up the stairs.  
  
Harry just kept staring at the spot he had last seen her. Thinking to himself. 'What was that?' he thought. Harry was too busy thinking to see Ron and Hermione come through the portrait hole. This was really a shame however because had Harry seen them he would have been in for quite a treat and the spectacle that was ensuing. There stood Ron in a full body bind, Hermione was tapping her foot with her arms crossed and holding her wand in her hand.  
  
" Say you're sorry!!!!" she said  
  
"No, I will not, I didn't even start this whole thing, it was you who started it!!!" He bellowed.  
  
" It most certainly was not!!!!!!!!!! You were the first to bring him up!!!!!" She screamed  
  
"But.. You... You... you tricked me so you are the one at fault now aren't you!!!!" Ron yelled.  
  
" I tricked you???? How may I ask did I trick you Ronald?" She said with a smug look on her face.  
  
" You told me that he was coming here for Christmas!!! and that you told him everything I had said and he was coming to get me!!!! That was tricking me seeing as you haven't even heard from him!!!!" Ron retorted.  
  
"Okay, so maybe I did trick you!!!, just a little bit though!" Hermione said giggling  
  
" But you have to admit, it's funny seeing you squirm every time he's mentioned!!!!" She said, dropping to the floor laughing.  
  
"Me.. Squirm!!!! I do not!!!" Ron said turning red.  
  
" Oh you don't do you!!!!!" Hermione squealed " By the way you act whenever he's mentioned you would think the world was ending, or that you were madly in love with me!!!!!" She laughed  
  
"Well, neither of those are the reasons why, for one we wouldn't be here if the world were ending, and second.. who would want to be madly in love with you!" He growled.  
  
Hermione's laughter ceased at this comment and her expression was replaced with one of hurt.  
  
"You don't think it's possible for someone to love me?" She asked her lip quivering.  
  
" What.. Hermione ... No listen I didn't mean it like that, I was mad, and I always contradict you! You know that. I think it would be completely possible for someone to love you." He said sweetly dropping down on the floor beside her.  
  
They just stared at each other in skeptical silence for a while and then Ron spoke.  
  
"Know would you uncurse me please???" He asked.  
  
" Oh. Yeah... sure" Hermione said dreamily as she un binded his body. She then headed for the stairs and disappeared to her dormitory.  
  
"Wonder what's got into her" Ron muttered while getting up and approaching Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry mate, what are you thinking about..... Hellllllo? HEEEElllLLLLllooooOOOOoo? " Ron asked noticing that he was being completely ignored.  
  
Harry was thinking, thinking about Ginny that is. What was it about her that was doing this to him? His eyes hadn't yet left the spot where she had stood 10 minutes before. And he was having no problem ignoring Ron who was dancing about him trying to get him to talk.  
  
"OY Harry!!!!!" Ron screamed waving his hand in front of Harry's face.  
  
"What?" Harry asked in exasperation with Ron.  
  
"What's got you???? Your eyes are all hazy and you were staring off into space!!!" Ron asked glad to have full attention on him.  
  
"Oh nothing I was just thinking about some things," Harry said  
  
"Oy, not with a look like that your not thinking about things!!!!! Crikey, Harry do you fancy someone in Gryffindor tower? It's not Hermione is it? Who is it? Ron asked  
  
" No, it's not Hermione, you can take her!" Harry said turning to Ron.  
  
" Well then who is it???" Ron asked  
  
"Er...I can't tell you, you wouldn't be very excited about it anyway." Harry said  
  
Ron sat for awhile and thought of who the mystery girl could be.  
  
'someone I wouldn't want him to like?' Ron thought.  
  
"Oh for the love of Merlin Harry!!! Say it isn't so!!!!!!" Ron cried out. Harry grinned, he knew that Ron knew who it was, but he was going to have to get over it. He got up from his seat and disappeared up the stairs.  
  
A/N: Review, the next chapter is the last I've written so I would appreciate some suggestions! Gracias! 


	7. Sweet Revelations

All We'll Ever Be  
  
A/N: Okay here's chapter 7!!!!! here you go!!! You better review!!!!  
  
Disclaimer!- none is mine except for this lovely little ploty  
  
Chapter 7: Sweet Revelations  
  
Ginny lay in bed thinking, 'what was that about'? she thought. Ginny found Harry's behavior that night strange. He had just stared at her, and stumbled over his words, she even thought she had seen him blush. This was strange to her, it was starting to give her the notion that Harry may possibly like her. Oh, but what was she kidding herself for, he didn't like her, they had established that. She was making up things to make her feel better about herself. She lay there thinking about these things a little longer but couldn't go to sleep, not to mention it was extremely cold in her room. she got out of bed, grabbed her blanket and made her way down to the common room to sit by the fire. ************************************************************************  
  
Harry sat straight up in bed, sweat pouring down his forehead. He had yet another nightmare. This always happened to him, ever since Cedric. This time it had been different, He had been in a room filled with gray smoke. Across the room sitting peacefully in her chair had been Ginny. He had tried to get to her but every time he got close he ran into an invisible wall. This went on for some time until Ginny finally saw him, she ran to the wall reaching for him, trying to get him out, but she too was stuck.  
  
Then the smoke cleared and a black darkness filled its place and the only light visible were two red specks in the distance. These were moving closer to him, until they stood right in front of the wall. These red eyes glared at him through the fog, daring him to come closer. Then a powerful scream filled the air and he recognized it immediately, it was Ginny. He had woken up then. Scared and broken, what had Voldemort wanted with Ginny? Harry sat in bed shivering from his cold surroundings, the dream haunting him further. He had to get out, he put on his robe and headed down to the common room. Maybe he could find some release within the fire.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry descended the stairs that led into the common room and paused at the bottom. He gazed around the common room and saw a flash of red over by the raging fire. His heart skipped a beat, it was Ginny. What was he going to do? He wasn't even sure of his feelings toward her . How could he face her without making a total idiot out of himself. So he stood there for a moment, just looking at her. Noticing the many shades of red in her hair, her cute expression and the longing he saw while she stared into the flames. She looked worried or troubled. He began to walk over. His robe scraped the floor and made a slight sound that caused Ginny to turn his way.  
  
"Oh Harry it's just you!!! You scared me please don't sneak up behind people!!! " She said , breathing heavily.  
  
" Er.. Sorry," he apologized . He made his way over to the couch and sat beside her.  
  
" So what are you down here for?" She asked casting a sideways glance at him.  
  
" Oh.. no real reason" He replied  
  
" Harry, I know you, you had a nightmare didn't you?" She asked, the worry evident in her trembling voice.  
  
" Well, er, yeah" He said.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. What was it about? Do you want to talk about it?" She inquired  
  
"Not really, I'd rather forget it!" He said.  
  
"Oh okay, well just know you can always talk to me about nightmares... I have them too you know." She said softly, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks" He muttered.  
  
Harry leaned back onto the couch. Staring at the fire. It felt nice to have someone who cared about him sitting there.  
  
" So why are you here?" He asked  
  
"I couldn't sleep and it is horribly cold up there." She said with a shiver.  
  
"You're telling me!!" He said. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes and then Harry decided to talk.  
  
" Ginny can I ask you a question?" He asked.  
  
"Er. okay" she said turning to face him.  
  
"Er.. I was thinking that maybe, well you know there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming.. And.I just wondered if.. w..well. if you might want to .. Er.. Go .. with.. me?????" He stammered slowly. She stared wide eyed at him. Wondering what this was all about. Was he lonely and just wanted company? Or did he like her and want her to go with him as like a date?? She wished she wasn't so confused.  
  
" Er.. Of course I'll go with you." She replied sleepily.  
  
Nothing could express Harry's joy at that moment, he knew at last! He really did like Ginny, it had taken him a while but he really liked her. She was smart and funny and sweet and the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life. 'I can't believe this!' he thought. He liked Ginny, he might even. love her?  
  
"Great" He said. But she didn't hear him. He glanced over to find her sleeping, a peaceful smile playing on her lips. He stood up and covered her with the blanket. He bent slowly and dared to lightly kiss her cheek.  
  
"Goodnight Ginny" He whispered and then started up to his dormitory.  
  
A/n: Please Review and email me or something..... i don't think this fic will continue unless you the people really want it! I would appreciate all the feedback I can get! 


End file.
